


[Podfic of] Another Universe

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Perhaps in another universe, the three of them would have been forever ripped from each other and from their children. But in this universe there was peace, and in this universe the Amidala-Skywalker-Kenobi family lived happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706048) by [skywalkersamidala (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2gKb3h0) [31.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:08:54 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
